Heaven Is Here
by Magenta4ever
Summary: When Brady is rejected by Chloe, Isabella sends him an angel named Sarah to help him cope. Trouble is that Sarah's on a time limit and she and Brady are falling in love. Chapter 4 is up.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Days of Our Lives or any of the components there-in.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
Under a diamond-studded sky of deep purple lay the town of Salem. It was about 8:30 PM on a summer night. The air was fragrant with the smell of romance, a scent which had everyone under it's spell. For some, this spell was merciful and splendid, but for other's it was cruel and relentless. Such was the case of one man.  
Brady Black sat in his loft, engaging in his nightly stare-down with the telephone. Thoughts spun around in his head like a mixture in a blender. One of them always came to the forefront: would tonight be the night? He nervously ran a hand through his blonde hair. Could he muster up the courage to call Chloe or should he wait for her to call him? At last he was unable to stand the uncertainty. He picked up the phone and dialed the number.  
He waited four long agonizing rings, and finally a voice could be heard on the other end, but it was not the voice he sought. It was a deep male voice that had within it an air of coldness and annoyance. The voice of Dr. Craig Wesley, Chloe's step-father, sounded. "Hello, you've reached the number of Craig and Nancy Wesley. We're unable to come to the phone right now, so please leave your name and number and we'll get back to you as soon as we can."  
"Dammit!" said Brady, hanging up. This was just great! She wasn't even home. Or maybe the reason was because she was on her way to his loft. He hoped and prayed for this to be right.  
He sat on the couch, thinking of the one little moment that had caused all of this uncertainty.   
  
It was a beautiful day at the beach. Everyone was there. In Brady's mind, everyone included himself, his sister Belle, Belle's boyfriend Shawn, their friend Mimi, Mimi's boyfriend Kevin, Chloe of course, and her boyfriend Philip. He recalled that Shawn and Belle had gone off on their own for something romantic that Brady always laughed at. As childish as their romantic games were, he had to admit that they were cute together. Philip, Mimi and Kevin were in the water at last after about twenty minutes of begging Chloe to go with them. She refused every time they asked. She was occupied by the book she was reading. The Phantom of the Opera had always been one of her favorites. Philip offered to stay there with her, but she practically made him go with Mimi and Kevin. Half because she didn't want him to miss out on the fun, half because she didn't want the distraction. And so, at last, Chloe was alone and in the phantom's clutches.  
"Hey, Chloe," said Brady, sauntering up beside her and sitting down on the blanket.  
She looked up at him and smiled, closing her book. "Hi, Brady." She brushed a long strand of brown hair away from her eyes and Brady could see them in their full cat-like beauty.  
He tried to make conversation. "What are you reading this time?"  
She held up the book, knowing it would get a reaction out of him.  
"Phantom again?" he asked. "I'd think it would lose it's touch after the first twenty reads."  
She laughed. "It's only my third time," she said. "Besides, I don't think I could ever get tired of Erik's dark obsession, or the haunting beauty," she looked at him again and added, "or Raoul's undying love for Christine."  
Brady recalled the musical and knew that when he started singing the song "All I Ask Of You" she couldn't help but join in. He began, "No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I'm here, with you, beside you. To guard you and to guide you."  
Chloe piped in with her operatic voice. "Say you'll love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you'll need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true. That's all I ask of you."  
Brady began once again. "Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You're safe, no one will find you. Your fears are far behind you."  
Chloe rang out, "All I want is freedom. A world with no more night and you always beside me to hold me and to hide me."  
"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here beside you. Anywhere you go let me do to. Christine, that's all I ask of you."  
"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you. Share each day with me, each night, each morning. Say you love me....":  
"You know I do."  
Then both sang together, "Love me, that's all I ask of you." They seemed entranced in each other's eyes, listening to the orchestra only they could hear. Then at last they both rang out with, "Anywhere you go let me go, too. Love me, that's all I ask of you."  
What happened next was totally unplanned. They moved closer to one another. They seemed like two magnets being pulled toward each other. They're lips touched in a kiss. Both knew it was wrong, but neither tried to pull away. At last it ended. Brady looked into Chloe's eyes, and he smiled. She smiled as well, but the smile soon changed to a look of fear. She rose quickly and ran toward the water. Brady watched her go. He made no attempt to chase after her. It had been two weeks since then and he hadn't heard from Chloe at all. He was wondering if he'd ever see her again.  
  
Three swift knocks on the door yanked Brady from his dreamland. He raced to the door and saw something at the foot of it. He bent down a picked up a folded piece of paper. He opened the door, hoping to find Chloe, but saw nothing. She had run away too quickly. He closed the door and sat down with this mysterious piece of paper. He unfolded it, his hands shaking with nervousness. He read silently. When he was done, he looked up and closed his eyes. A tear of sadness rolled down his cheek. He leaned over onto his side and forced himself into a deep sleep. He didn't want to deal with things anymore.  
The paper fell to the floor. A pair of watchful eyes witnessed this and the owner of those eyes now walked up to the paper. She bent down and picked up the paper. She read over it, her heart crying out for Brady. The paper read, "Dear Brady, you are one of my dearest friends, and I want things to stay like that. As much as I truly love you, I'm not in love with you. My heart belongs to Philip. I'm sorry I have to hurt you like this. It's very cowardly of me, but I couldn't bring myself to say it to your face. Please understand. Sincerely, Chloe."  
Isabella looked at her son as he lay in sleep. She touched his face lightly. She ached to be able to comfort him, but she couldn't. She was no longer of the physical world. The woman looking upon her son was an angel. "My poor son," she said. "If I had it my way, your heart would never be broken."  
"Isabella," came a soft English voice from behind her.  
Isabella turned and saw the visage of a girl that looked about Brady's age. She was on the beautifully pale side. Her hair was long, black and wavy. Her eyes were a bright blue. "Yes, Sarah?" asked Isabella, recognizing her.  
"I seem to have a solution to your son's problems," said Sarah, shyly.  
"Yes?" Isabella listened eagerly.  
"Well," began Sarah. "It seems as though your son is in need of a friend. I could be that friend."  
"But, Sarah, what about the thirty day rule?" asked Isabella. The thirty day rule meant that any angels entering the world of the living had thirty days to stay there.  
"I shall try my best to cheer him up in thirty days," she said, determined.  
Isabella was relived. "Oh, Sarah!" She hugged the younger angel. "Thank you so much."  
"It's no trouble at all," said Sarah with a sweet smile. She walked over to stand over Brady. She looked up at Isabella and smiled before a golden light consumed her completely. The light faded and Sarah was gone.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
NEXT TIME: Belle makes a puzzling discorvery in Brady's CD collection.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
THE MUSIC IN THIS CHAPTER:   
"All I Ask Of You"  
Music by Andrew Lloyd Webber  
Lyrics by Charles Hart & Richard Stigloe  
Produced by Andrew Lloyd Webber  
Published by The Really Useful Group Ltd.  
From The Phantom of the Opera  
(c) 1986 The Really Useful Group Ltd. 


	2. Chapter Two

NOTE: In this story, the character of Abigail "Abby" Deveraux has been aged to sixteen for dramatic purposes.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
Morning brought a visitor to Brady's loft. She opened the door slowly, being careful not to wake him. She poked her head in. Her caring eyes looked around the room and soon landed on Brady as he slept. She knew he was in pain and wished she had it in her to read Chloe the riot act, but every time she tried, her merciful side kicked in full force. She took a deep breath and pulled the scrunchy out of her blonde hair, letting it fall to her shoulder carelessly. It was her brother, she didn't have to look pretty. She walked in and set a large paper bag on the table. She knelt beside her brother, who continued to sleep, and pulled the blanket up to his chin. Her lips came down to his head in a sisterly kiss. This stirred him and she jumped up to stand over him.  
Brady opened his eyes and blinked. It took him a little time to realize there was someone else in the room. He looked up at his sister. "Belle," he said, unable to say much else.  
She gave a small smile. "Good morning, sleepy-head. You must have been really tired. You're usually up at the crack of dawn." She made up her mind ahead of time that she would talk about anything that didn't involve Chloe.  
"What time is it?" Brady asked, sitting up.  
Belle looked at her watch. "It's about nine o'clock." She motioned to the paper. "I brought you some breakfast. I figured you'd be hungry. You guys all have over-active appetites."  
He smiled up at her. "Thanks, you didn't have to do that."  
"I know," she said with a sassy smile. "Aren't I so nice?"  
"The nicest," he said. "What'd you bring me?"  
"You'll just have to see for yourself, won't you?" she said, sitting beside him. She handed him the bag and watched him take out the breakfast sandwich she'd bought for him. He looked like a six year-old opening Christmas presents and the thought made her giggle.  
He smiled and put his arm around her. "Thanks. You're the best."  
"Naw," she said. "I just have a brother worth buying breakfast for."  
He laughed. He was about to bite into his sandwich when his eyes fell on the note, which rested on the table. He put the sandwich back in the wrapper and set it down. "I'm not really that hungry, right now."  
Belle looked over at the folded piece of paper and picked it up. He didn't stop her from reading it. "Oh, Brady," she said, her heart filling with pity and sadness. She hated seeing him like this. She moved closer to her wounded brother and held him. He rested her head on her shoulder and she soon felt the moisture of a tear. She kissed his head again. "It will all be alright," she vowed. "I promise."  
"Belle, thanks, but there's only one thing that can make this alright," he said.  
"I know how you feel," she said. "I know things are looking pretty dark right now, but they'll get better, I know it. One of these days, God is going to send an angel your way and when that happens, you'll be the happiest guy alive."  
He said nothing, only stayed in her arms. She was his best source of comfort and he appreciated her more than he could ever tell her. "I love you, sis," he said.  
"I love you, too." She looked around for something with which to change the mood and found it. "I didn't know you listened to Sarah Brightman."  
"What?" he asked, confused.  
"Sarah Brightman," she said. She rose and walked to his CD player. She picked up a CD. "You have her Fly CD."  
"I didn't even know I had that." he said. He took it from her and examined the picture. It showed a woman with short black hair against a bubbly background. She was dressed from head to toe in black and striking an artistic pose. In front of her, the title ran "Sarah Brightman Fly" in simple white letters. "I must have bought it and forgot," Brady concluded.  
"How could you forget something like this?" asked Belle. "If you bought the CD then you know she's got a beautiful voice. This one must be old. Her hair is different now." She opened the case and found it to be empty. "You had to have listened to it recently. It must be in the player." She looked through the playlist and found a catchy title. "How about this song? The title sounds pretty," she said girlishly.  
The song began: "Good times, bad times, there's nothing I'll forget. The sun shines on our lifelines. There's nothing I'll regret. Hold me and feel me and wrap your arms around, 'coz when you love me, I'm quite clear that heaven is here...."  
From the very first note of the song, the slow ambient beginning, Brady felt an overwhelming peace and he was suddenly lifted from his misery, all thoughts of Chloe leaving his mind.  
The song continued. "Hear my confession: we're meant to be as one. Lead me to the mystery of happiness to come. Touch me, I'll give you my blessing and desire, 'coz when you feel eternal fire, heaven is here.  
"Bad times and street crimes no matter where you go. Some sects preach and some fools teach, they're giving us some show. So send me an angel and wrap your love around, 'coz when it all comes down, you'll know that heaven is here." The song finished beautifully and Brady's mood was completely changed for the better.  
"That song was awesome!" he said with almost a corniness.  
"Whoa," said Belle, laughing at him.  
"What?" he asked, knowing exactly what was funny.  
"The next big news article: The Healing Powers Of Sarah Brightman," Belle joked. "You are so much happier now than when I first got here. I like the happier Brady better than the moping depressed Brady." She hugged him tight.  
"Me too," he said. "I'm pumped, I want to do something fun."  
"Would you mind spending the day with the greatest little sister in the world?" she asked with a sweet smile.  
He chuckled. "Not at all."  
"Good!" she said. "Especially where tonight is concerned. Shawn and I are going to a new night club in town called L'Ange. We were going to go alone, but Shawn's cousin Abby pretty much begged to go with us. So if he can bring a family member, so can I." She smiled.  
"And eye for an eye," he joked.  
  
That night at about eight o'clock, Shawn and his cousin, Abby, set out for Belle's house. "Abby," he said, "all I ask is that you behave yourself."  
The young girl of sixteen mocked every word he said. "Shawn, I'm not a child anymore. I don't need my big cousin looking after me. I know to handle myself."  
"Yeah, well if anyone else handles you, let me know and I'll beat their face in," he said somewhat jokingly, but more serious than anything.  
"Shawn!" she said, half whining and half laughing. She hit him playfully on the shoulder as he pulled up in front of Belle's place.  
Belle came racing out excitedly with Brady following close behind. "Is he coming with us?" asked Shawn.  
"Yup," said Belle, getting in. "I figured Abby would need someone to dance with."  
"Don't mind if I do," said Abby, undressing Brady with her eyes. She was immediately taken with this handsome blonde man that got in beside her. "Hi, I'm Abigail Deveraux," she cooed, "but everyone calls me Abby."  
Brady smile at her and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Abby," he said. "I'm Brady Black, Belle's brother." He looked at this young brown-haired teenager. Her face was sweet and adorable, but with a touch of mischief in her eyes.  
"The pleasure's all mine," she said, elaborating mentally on the word "pleasure." She didn't let go of his hand. "You work out?" she asked.  
"Now and then. Why do you ask," he said.  
"I could tell from your hands. They're nice and strong."  
"Thanks," he said.  
It wasn't long at all before they reached L'Ange. They piled out of the car and walked into the dark atmosphere of the club. They found a table and sat down to order drinks. Abby gave Shawn her signature puppy eyes and he shook his head. It was bad enough he had his sixteen year-old cousin in an eighteen-plus night club, he didn't need to be buying her alcohol. She ordered a chocolate milk with a roll of her eyes.  
The dance music came to a halt and a woman, the owner, stepped onto the stage. "Hello, ladies and gents. Welcome to the grand opening of L'Ange. We have a great act for you tonight. All the way from London, England, this lovely young songstress chooses to go under one name. So without further ados, her is Sarah!"  
The people clapped and a beautiful young woman in red took the stage. Her hair was long and dark and her eyes shown so brightly with happiness. She signaled to the band to begin the song. It started up a tune that Brady found to be strangely familiar. He knew what it was when Sarah started singing. "Good times, bad times, there's nothing I'll forget...." Brady was instantly under her spell.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
NEXT TIME: Sarah and Brady get to know each other as Abby's jealousy builds.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
"HEAVEN IS HERE"  
Music: Frank Peterson, Thomas Schwartz & Matthias Meissner  
Lyrics: Sarah Brightman & Thomas Schwartz  
Performed by Sarah Brightman  
Produced by Frank Peterson with Sarah Brightman  
Published by Angel Records, Inc.  
From Fly  
© 1995, 1997 Angel Records, Inc. 


	3. Chapter Three

The night was young, and Philip Kiriakis new it. He sat in his Mercedes Benz outside the Wesley house. He held in his hand a photograph of his beloved Chloe Lane. In the other hand was a bouquet of long-stem roses. He got out and went to the front door. Before he had a chance to knock, she opened the door. "Whoa, baby," he said. "You psychic."  
"Well, don't you agree that it's a little suspicious to hear a car pull up in front of your house and the no one getting out?" she asked rhetorically.  
"Did I scare you?" he asked.  
"I knew it was you," she said. "I know your car." She let him in. He handed her the roses and a pang of guilt flared inside her. She would have to tell him sooner or later that she kissed Brady.  
Philip wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Where are Craig and Nancy?" he asked.  
"At some fancy hospital banquet or whatever," said Chloe not really caring.  
"Good," said Philip, kissing Chloe's lips with every bit of passion within him.  
Chloe kissed him back and then thought of that day at the beach. Her lips met with Brady's and now her unfaithful lips were meeting with Philips. She pushed him away and turned around. He was stunned. "Chloe, sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked.  
"Philip," she said, taking a deep breath, "I have something I need to tell you. That day at the beach... I kissed Brady."  
  
At L'Ange, Belle rested her head on Shawn's shoulder as they watched Sarah sing. Abby rolled her eyes as she began blowing bubbles in her chocolate milk.  
Shawn flashed her a look. "Abby, cut it out."  
"Don't even start," she said. "There were no previously mentioned rules about blowing bubbles in milk." She looked over at Brady, who was entranced by the voice and beauty of this young singer.  
The song ended and everyone clapped. Brady clapped the loudest. "Oh my God, he's alive," said Abby sarcastically to Brady.  
"Hmm?" he asked.  
"You were off in dreamland somewhere," she said.  
"Sorry," he said, "I just got lost in the song."  
"Do you like music?" asked a cute English voice from above him.  
Brady looked up, surprised to see Sarah standing there. "Yeah, I do," he said.  
"Perhaps you'd like to sing with me," she said.  
"Oh, but I—" he began.  
"No buts, come with me." She took his hand and lead him backstage. She looked into his eyes. "I'll bet I can guess your name. Is it... Brady?"  
"Yes!" he said, amazed. "How did you guess that?"  
"I have my methods," she said with a smile. "Now, for music. Do you know anything from Andrew Lloyd Webber's Sunset Blvd?"  
"Yeah," he said. "What did you have in mind?"  
"I was thinking maybe 'Too Much In Love To Care.' Do you know that one?"  
"I love that one." He smile.  
"Fantastic! Let's practice for a few minutes."  
They practiced the song, failing to realize they weren't alone. Abby spied on them from the doorway. "Oh, there is no way she's stealing my man," said Abby.  
"And you are doing what here, young lady?" came a familiar voice from behind her.  
She turned around. "Shawn! Hey there. Um, I was just looking to see how the lights and everything worked."  
"Sure you were, now come back," he said.  
"But I—"  
"Abby," he said. "If you get into any trouble, your mother will kill me. Then my mother will have a field day on whatever's left. Then I'll come back from the dead and haunt you, so to avoid all forms of revenge, come with me."  
She rolled her eyes. "Alright."  
  
Philip stood there stunned by Chloe's confessions. How could she? Why did she do it? A million different questions and emotions ran through his head, but one came on stronger than all the rest: jealousy.  
"Philip?" Chloe said, nervously. "I love you."  
"If that were true, why the hell did you kiss Brady?"  
"I know. There's no excuse for what I did," she said.  
"Damn straight!" he shot back.  
"Philip, I told him I only wanted to be with you."  
"Yeah, well until I see proof that he's with someone else, you can forget about us." He walked out, leaving Chloe in tears.  
  
The lights lowered in L'Ange. Sarah and Brady walked out onto the stage. "Good evening, all," she said. "Tonight, I have a special guest. His name is Brady Black and we are going to sing a duet."  
"What is he doing up there?" Belle asked herself.  
Sarah spoke again. "Now, here is the song, 'Too Much In Love To Care.'" The music began and she sang beautifully. "When I was a kid, I played on this street. I'd always loved illusion. I thought make-believe was truer than life, but now it's all confusion. Please can you tell me what's happening? I just don't know anymore. If this is real, how should I feel? What should I look for?"  
Brady rang in with, "If you were smart, you would keep on walking out of my life as fast as you can. I'm not the one you should pin your hopes on. You're falling for the wrong kind of man. This is crazy. You know, we should call it a day. Sound advice, great advice, let's throw it away. I can't control all the things I'm feeling. I haven't got a prayer. If I'm a fool, well, I'm too much in love to care. I knew where I was, I'd given up hope. Made friends with disillusion. No one in my life, but I look at you and now it's all confusion."  
Sarah sang her part, "Please can you tell me what's happening. I just don't know anymore. If this is real, how should I feel? What should I look for? I thought I had everything I needed. My life was set. My dreams were in place. My heart could see way into the future. All of that goes when I see your face. I should hate you. There I was, the world in my hand. Can one kiss kiss away everything I planned? I can't control all the things I'm feeling. I'm floating in mid air. I know it's wrong, but I'm too much in love to care."  
Then together, they sang in perfect harmony. "I thought I had everything I needed. My life was set. My dreams were in place. My heart could see way into the future. All of that goes when I see your face. This is crazy. You know, we should call it a day. Sound advice, great advice, let's throw it away. I can't control all the things I'm feeling. We're floating in mid air. If we are fools, then we're too much in love to care. If we are fools, then we're too much in love to care!"  
The room gave a standing ovation. Abby was the only one who remained seated. She just watched with growing dislike for Sarah.  
Brady and Sarah stood, entranced in each other's eyes, completely oblivious to the applause. They could no longer fight the magnetism between them and their lips joined in a kiss.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
NEXT TIME: Abby goes to the only person she thinks can help her get Brady.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
"TOO MUCH IN LOVE TO CARE"  
Music: Andrew Lloyd Webber  
Lyrics: Don Black & Christopher Hampton  
Produced by The Really Useful Company, Inc.  
Published by The Really Useful Group Ltd.  
From Sunset Blvd.  
© 1993 The Really Useful Group Ltd. 


	4. Chapter Four

Abby sat alone in the back seat with her arms crossed and an adorable huffy look on her face. Shawn came back from walking Belle to her door. He got in the driver's seat and looked at his cousin in the mirror. "What's up, Miss Moody?" he asked affectionately.  
"Nothing," she said, looking out the window.  
"Sounds like a pretty big nothing," he said.  
"I just don't want to talk about it," she said.  
He decided to let it be. "Okay, no problem. Do you want me to take you home or—"  
"No! It will be too lonely there," said Abby.  
"Okay. Relax. You can stay with me," he assured her as he started the car.  
She looked out the window and found the brightest star in the sky. On that star she silently wished for Brady to come back.  
  
The ocean sparkled in the moonlight. Brady and Sarah walked together on the sand. It was rough and cool beneath their feet. Who could say how it had happened, but Brady's shirt was open and hung loosely on his body. Sarah ran ahead of him, slowly at first. She turned to wink and then sped off. He laughed and chased after her reaching her and putting his arms around her. They let go of each other and continued walking. It wasn't long and all before he felt her hand slip into his. Both tightened their grip on each other.  
"You know something, Brady," said Sarah. "I think is this the start of something absolutely beautiful." She smiled up at him with her big blue eyes and they gleamed in the moonlight.  
He looked at her, losing himself in her angelic features. "I don't think so," he said.  
She frowned. "You don't?"  
"Nope. I know it's the start of something beautiful." He smiled.  
She giggled and hugged him. "Dance with me?"  
"Only if you sing a beautiful song for me," he said.  
She smiled and opened her mouth. Out of it came: "I'm a lady when you kiss me. I'm a child when you are leaving. I'm a woman every time our bodies meet, complete. Long lost feelings stir inside me. Used to think nights were for sleeping. Being wanted is a thrill I never knew 'til you. Now I'm alive inside. I'm glowing. I'm how I want to be. Loving you, I can be me, just me. It's the first time when you touch me, now I long for rainy mornings. I am certain you're the last man in my life." They danced while an invisible orchestra played the interlude. Sarah spun and landed in Brady's arm. She looked up at him and continued singing. "Now I'm alive inside. I'm glowing. I'm how I want to be. Loving you, I can be me, just me. It's the first time when you touch me, now I long for rainy mornings. In each other we find all we're looking for and more. Found the rainbow I was after. No more dreams with one face missing. I am certain, you're the last man in my life. I am certain, you're the last man in my life."  
They kissed again, this time, their lips refused to separate.  
  
Abby looked out Shawn's bedroom window at the same star she had wished on. She didn't realize it, but a tear was making it's way down her face. The door opened and Shawn entered with a huge bowl of pop corn, two tall glasses of soda and a video. Abby turned around, startled, and wiped her face. "What you got?"  
"Pop corn, cola, and A Walk To Remember. I figured a good chick flick was in order." He looked at her, seeing the pain and airiness on her face. "What's wrong Abs?" he asked.  
"Nothing. I'm just tired I guess," she said.  
"You? Tired at midnight? I didn't know that was possible." He decided to stop joking. He put down his load and sat beside her. "What's the matter?" He put his arm around her to make her feel better.  
"I don't know, Shawn," she said. "I'm just feeling weird."  
"Like how? You sick?"  
"No, not like that. I'm feeling weird." She emphasized it this time and looked at him.  
"Oh," said Shawn pretending to understand, even though he didn't. "It's gonna be okay. I promise, cuz."  
She took and deep breath, as if Shawn's words calmed her. "Thanks, Shawn," she said. "You're my favorite cousin." She laid her head on his shoulder.  
"Wow, and I can't even say I'm your only cousin," he said, smiling. He hugged her, wondering what was wrong, but happy he could calm her. He had taken it upon himself to be her keeper when her parents weren't around and if anything happened to her, he would be livid and go after whoever dared to mess with her.  
  
Morning woke Brady and Sarah, who lay on the beach in the secure darkness of a cave. Brady opened his eyes and looked down at the beautiful woman that lay in his arms. He kissed her eye lids and she stirred. Her eyes fluttered open and joined her lips in a smile. "Good morning," she said.  
"Good morning, beautiful," said Brady. "How did you sleep?"  
"Wonderfully," she said. "And you?"  
"More peacefully than ever before because I was dreaming of you."  
She blushed. "No sir," she said.  
"Believe me. They were the sweetest dreams I've ever had." He stood up and helped her to her feet. "Come on," he said. "I'll take you out for breakfast."  
  
The sunlight also stirred Abby from her Brady-invaded slumber. She got up and looked around, remembering where she was. Shawn lay on the floor on the faux mattress he made and she was thankful to see that he had let her have the bed.  
She was fully dressed and ready to head out. She found a post-it and wrote on it "Morning, Cuz. I went for a walk. Be back in a few," promptly sticking it on her sleeping cousin's forehead.  
She headed out into the light and squinted. She walked from the Brady House to Salem Place, just for the sake of being near people. Walking around, she found a very unhappy-looking Chloe sitting alone. "Hey, Chloe. What's up?"  
Chloe snapped out of her daze and looked up at Abby. "Oh, hi Abby. Sit down."  
Abby noticed immediately that something was wrong. "Everything alright?"  
Chloe looked at her and hesitated a minute. "Abby, do mind if I confide in you?"  
"Did I not ask the question?" asked Abby, smiling.  
"Well," Chloe began. "I've got problems with Philip. Big problems."  
"Oh no, you guys didn't...?"  
"Yeah. We did."  
"Oh, my poor Chloe."  
"And now he says we're broken off until he has proof that a certain guy is with someone else."  
"Who's the guy? Maybe I know him."  
"I don't think you do. It's Brady Black, Belle's brother."  
Abby perked up. How freakin' perfect was this? "I do, actually," she said. "And I may have a solution to your problem."  
"At this time, I will take any suggestions," said Chloe.  
"I could be the one to get with Brady," said Abby. She wiggled her eyebrows.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
NEXT TIME: Isabella give Sarah an important warning.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
"THE LAST MAN IN MY LIFE"  
Music: Andrew Lloyd Webber  
Lyrics: Don Black  
Produced by Rodgers & Hammerstein Music  
Published by Rodgers & Hammerstein Music  
From Tell Me On A Sunday and Song & Dance  
© 1979, 1983 Rodgers & Hammerstein Music 


End file.
